


论为什么所有人的脑子里只塞着Omega

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 来自军需官的日常暴躁：Why the bloody hell does everyone think that I'm a Omega！
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	论为什么所有人的脑子里只塞着Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 异世界&童话故事第二篇！  
> ABO AU，我用的世界观是A和O都具有生理优势和天赋，人才几乎都出在他们那里。极优A和O可以在发情期外完美控制信息素，所以没有味道长得弱不经风还三天一跳级的Q被认为成O了😂  
> 一个平常只睡女性O但是最后被男B征服的A Bond x 永远被认成Omega的暴躁B Q  
> 渣文笔慎入

——我知道您看到Tag后在想什么。

说实话，就连M夫人在拿到Q的档案时也吃了一惊。

的确，Q身材修长，体重偏轻，室内工作使得他皮肤白暂，常年穿着不小心买大了一号的风衣更让他看起来有些瘦弱的过了头。但是就算再加上一头未经打理的蓬乱黑发，让军需官看起来像个未成年的跳级生一样的圆框眼镜和一双璨璨生辉的绿眼睛——

是的，我还是要很遗憾的告诉您，您猜错了。因为即便如此，Q仍然是一个货真价实的B。

“这怎么可能？”Mrs. Mansfield第五次揉了揉她的眼睛，再一次把文件的性别栏凑到眼前，见了鬼一样的表情让Tanner几乎以为她在档案上看到了跳舞的爱尔兰小矮人。“但是他的身体素质和相貌........Tanner，你去查一下国家档案库有没有被骇入的记录，再发邮件给这个孩子，告诉他不论他以前经历过什么，我以我女王的名义起誓MI6不歧视Omega，不需要用这种方式隐瞒性别——如果有必要的话，我会亲自保证他不会受到任何形式上的伤害。”

——Q被军情六部招募的前一周过完了二十岁的生日，博士证才拿到不久（是的他的确跳级了），无意间攻破了国防部的防火墙是两天前刚发生的事。于是作为两个孩子的母亲，见识过这个年轻人的本事又看见了照片上这张脸的M夫人毫无意外的母爱泛滥，把黑客当成了因为性别而受到过歧视的，不惜黑进政府机关把档案改了的自卑天才O。

头发还剩不少的Tanner按照吩咐去发了邮件，然后在五分钟后慌慌张张冲进了M的办公室。

“Ma’am，那个.........他把我的银行账户黑了！”

Q被误认成O已经不是一次两次——尽管每次都让他极为不爽。的确，Omega和Alpha都具有生理优势和极高的天赋，但是就跟现在谈恋爱不受性别限制一样，没有人规定Beta就不能在某些方面更胜一筹。

“也许我应该挂一个写着"我是B所以不要再试图闻我的信息素了谢谢"的牌子？”在又一次被Alpha误当成O搭讪的某个晚上，Q倚在酒吧的吧台上按着隐隐作痛的太阳穴问道。

“哦，这没什么大不了的，Q，”R晃了晃酒杯（这里的调酒师是她男朋友），“这一切只能说明你长的太好看了。”

很遗憾的是，即便到了MI6——一个按照M夫人的话来说“绝对平等无区别对待”的地方——人们对于性别的偏见在另外一种程度上仍然没有丝毫改变。诚然，Q-Branch的成员在得知他们的老大是Beta的时候也吃了一惊，但是让他们真正炸开了锅的却不是Q的性别——尽管原因更让人恼火。 

这件事发生在他和Bond交往后的第三个月。

那是一个难得无云的早晨，一周以来阳光第一次从新洒在了大英帝国的土地上。军需官在刷牙的时候收到了Mallory的短信，告诉他他的工资会在下个月翻上两翻。Q心情很不错：猫粮和口粮都有了保障，房贷还有几个月就可以还完，这样算下去可以考虑买辆车了——虽然现在有一只老狗当专属司机，但是Bond常年在外满世界的跑，他可不想挤早高峰地铁。

于是心情愉快的Q在吃早饭的时候多奖励了自己一个煎蛋，走进MI6总部大楼的时候和I支部的一个职员打了个招呼，提着公文包拐进通往Q-Branch的通道，在门口的读卡器刷了工作证打卡，推开支部的大门——

然后被里面传来的尖叫声给淹没了。

“What the——”Q感觉自己的神经痛又犯了。他皱眉瞪着在R的办公桌旁围了一圈的手下职工——几个支部成员兴奋的欢呼着，R不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，而Moneypenny坐在人群正中央的办公桌前那把椅子上，盯着电脑屏幕的同时用手捂着嘴，以避免自己狂喜的叫出声来。“What the hell are you doing?”

所有人在听到军需官的声音后齐刷刷的转过头来，他们脸上的表情让Q几乎有了拔腿就跑的冲动。

“啊哈，当事人来了。”Moneypenny站起来，戏谑冲军需官挑了挑眉，Q甚至在那一瞬间看到了她熊熊燃烧的八卦心正在地狱的大门冲自己招手，“不来解释一下这个吗？”

不好的预感在他挤到那台电脑前的时候得到了证实。

“Oh——holy.”

几个女员工发出的“我嗑到真的了”的尖叫几乎要把Q的耳膜都给震碎。

“I told you！”女助理得意的大吼盖过了众人的喧哗。“I TOLD you! I told you that they are a couple! ”

一个刚转正不久的实习生目瞪口呆的看着他上司无力的扶额，然后一拍大腿，“Holy shit！”然后急急忙忙的掏出了手机——他瞒着Mallory建了个MI6贴吧网，所有年龄在四十岁以下的六处职员都被强制的加了进去。“我得把这个发到论坛里！”

“How——”R见了鬼一样低声呢喃着，好像她刚刚听见的是世界上最可怖的鬼故事。“HOW can the POSSIBLY be——”

“That is just GREAAAAAAAAT！”

“老大终于脱单了！恭喜！”

“我真不敢想象James Bond也有结婚的那一天......”

“看开点，R，Boss可是极优O —— No doubt why Bond fall for him.”

R皱着眉抬起头。她显得有些迷茫。

“Wha......”

“Well, that‘s definitely wrong,” 一个五十多岁，八卦心却和头发数量呈反比的Q-Branch成员抢在前面按住了刚刚说出这句话的同事的肩膀，“我不知道你有没有看过档案，但是头儿是Beta，所以你这么说——”

他截住了话头，因为屋里突然鸦雀无声。十几双眼睛再次全部看向军需官。

此时Q才想起来，他似乎从来没有点明过自己的性别。虽然他的档案是公开的，MI6上下几乎都有查阅权限，但是——

“Q.........”Moneypenny缓缓转过头来，冲椅子上的军需官挤出一个极其灿烂的笑容，眼里几乎要化为实质的怒气成功的让Q僵在了那里。“Why, didn‘t, I, know, this？”

事情的结果是Q不得不使尽浑身解数给女助理赔礼道歉（“我是你的朋友！而你竟然不告诉我！”这就是Moneypenny控诉的理由），从各种各样的袋装零食到Q支部新发明的小玩意，外带十几张他和Bond的合照才让他这位好友勉强满意。

“不只是基础信息这类事情——以后和Bond的进展也要第一时间告诉我！”在离开Q-Branch前，女助理狠狠的威胁道。

而MI6的明星特工完成为期一个周的任务，从加拿大回来之后照例拿着难得没损坏的太严重的PPK来找爱人还装备，并在推开支部的门的时候被一瞬间寂静下来的办公室和集体员工好似狼看见了兔子一样的眼神吓的倒退了一步。

“别看，别问。”从里间走出来的Q警告他，从特工手中抽走了指纹枪（Bond不知道是不是他的错觉，但是军需官的动作似乎过于慌张了些），“没受太严重的伤？好的，枪我会修，现在去向M报道。”然后把他推出了门，并在他身后把大门砰的一声狠狠关上。

军需官抿着唇疾步走向自己的私人办公室，对刚刚一直保持绝对寂静的Q支部爆发出的大笑和兴奋的交头接耳孰若无睹。

“不过说实在话，这的确令人惊讶——不只是007认真恋爱这件事。我的意思是，Bond之前睡过不下几十个女性Omega，但是头儿......”在关门之前，Q没有错过某个办公桌位置靠前的支部成员的高谈阔论。

该死的偏见。他咬牙切齿的想。

-Fin-

番外一：

至于被赶出门外的Bond？

是的，一开始他的确有些奇怪，并且摸不着头脑——他确信他最近并没有做过什么让他的Cute生气的事。于是他并没有前往M的办公室，而是站在Q-Branch门口，准备给爱人打个电话问清缘由。

但是所有的疑虑都在他掏出手机的时候烟消云散。

上面是一条来自Q的消息，内容只有两个词：

They knew.

番外二：

当然，不同于Q，Bond为此很开心，非常开心。

“这样方便在日后请婚假。”他说。“还有孕假——如果我够幸运的话。”

番外三：

后来Q才知道，那天早上大家之所以会围在电脑前，是因为Moneypenny来找R要文档的时候随手翻了翻她的电脑，然后无意间看到了Bond的推特头像。

特工诚然是个连智能手机都不会用的老古董，但是这不妨碍他用某种方式学会了建立推特账号并且把爱人家的猫当作头像使用。

而很不幸的，Moneypenny去过Q家。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 关于孕假那个地方：我沿用的世界观是男B也可以怀孕，但是受孕率极低（不过只要洞洞拐努努力就好了[滑稽］）


End file.
